


A Hope For The Planet

by shadows_wish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_wish/pseuds/shadows_wish
Summary: this was supposed to be an apocalyptic/space/fantasy story but instead this turned into something else yeah it may seem like one of those generic "save the earth" stories but personally i like it





	A Hope For The Planet

Smoke and ash plagued the world after the bomb was set off the blast felt like it hit the whole world everything was killed off and it was just left to an ash-covered world with abandoned cities, towns etc. Only a few humans survived but that was it a few no other human was alive everything was just gone.

It was the human race's fault for this though they were the reasons why the world is nothing but a disaster a long time ago humans were very kind to their world and treat it with respect and love, but over time they became more neglectful and ignorant to the point they stopped caring about the world entirely it even drove them so far that their government set off a bomb to destroy it and they did just that however, the fools did not realize it would kill off the human race.

The years passed as the human survivors were scavenging to supplies and rashes to survive the years may have been hell for them though but they are managing to pull through and survive each day they do scanvanges while also trying to rebuild their society one of the survivors, Grim believed that there is no hope for anything anymore and that even if they somehow rebuild society what would the point be if the world their living in is dead and those thought's of his kept clouding his mind.

On one day another survivor Bloodrayne informed the other's that a large flying ship was in the sky getting bigger and bigger each time it got lower the survivors gathered around watching this flying ship land onto the earth it wasn't like the normal planes they used to no it was a spaceship. They were all confused on what was going on and wanted an explanation the ship's door opened everyone backed up not knowing what was gonna come out of it.

A creature with four horns on its head and a mane that went all the way from the head to the tail came out of the ship placing one paw onto the dirt ground it blinked it's purple eyes curiously and looked at the survivors with the same curious expression. 

The creature looked over at another creature that was coming out of the ship that had a large symbol on its chest and dragon-like wings on its back.

"Valria, I thought you said this was the planet Earth? But it doesn't look like anything that was on Nayea's presentation..." The creature spoke in a confused voice to the other creature that just stepped out of the ship, Valria looked at the creature one of their large ears flicked hearing a noise that was almost silent to humans and shifted her eyes to the world that was around them. 

They stepped onto the ground examining the world around them in their head they couldn't believe what had happened they looked back at the humans the fin's on her back straighten up.

"What had happened here? We came to admire the beauty of the world you creature's lived on but now it looks like it had died what happened!?" Valria demanded their nostrils flaring up like an angry animal.

A smallish robot ran out of the ship and used its wings to fly up to Valria's side while holding a tablet that showed holographic pictures they turned on the device and poked Valria to get their attention. 

"Um, if I could explain here apparently according to my research the human's leader decided to destroy their planet by setting off a weapon but when they did they didn't know it would kill the creatures, plants and even their species so erm... That's kind of why this planet looks... Dead..?" The robot explained his face turning into a nervous expression. 

"I see... Thank you Kohren for explaining this to me."

"You are welcome Valria!" Kohren dipped his head in respect and flew back into the ship Valria watched him blinking their eyes and turned their attention back to the humans but kept their angered expression they unleashed their wings out of angered some of the humans being amazed by the massive wingspan.

"Never in my years have I seen creature's that treated their planet's with such disrespect! Your planet gave you so much to live and this is how you repay it!? By trying to destroy it!? Have you humans gone mad!?" She shouted the humans looked at one another whispering to each other Bloodrayne came out of the crowd stepping towards Valria.

"We didn't know it would go this far." She spoke and said nothing else after this Valria growled revealing her fangs however she calmed herself and closed her wings. 

"It seems that some of you creatures are very regretful for this I guess I can forgive you for this but I am still very disappointed in you all but we're going to have to claim you're planet though why you may ask? It is so we can restore it and help bring life back to the planet you're going to have to accept this rather you like it or not after all it depends on your survival." Valria explained turning around to walk back into the ship leaving the humans to wonder if this is the best option they have while most of them agreed some didn't one of those people being Grim.


End file.
